Ami's Pokemon Adventure
by Naheera
Summary: Full summary inside. No longer accepting OC's, although it may change.


**Okay so this is my first Pokemon fanfic, and it's an OC story. Not sure what the pairing is – thinking OCxPaul though or could even be an OCxOC**

**Summary: Ami Sato is finally starting her Pokemon journey, although 4 years late. She's starting at 14 instead of the normal 10 years old. This is because when she was a child she was in a violent accident, leaving her with some permanent internal damage, therefore delaying her journey. Follow her throughout the Sinnoh region as she meets new friends, rivals, and maybe even falls in love.**

**I'm accepting OC's and here's the application that must be filled out – PM me if you want a character**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Relationship Status:**

**Romantic Interest:**

**Relationship w/ Amie: (Ex: Rival, cousin, friend)**

**Occupation: (Ex: Trainer, breeder, ranger)**

**Team*:**

**Home City/Region:**

**# of Badges/Ribbons*:**

**Personality:**

**How Amie and the OC meet:**

**Past (optional):**

***Depending on your team and/or number of badges/ribbons, you might appear later in the story or towards the beginning.**

**Finally, I would like it very much if this is sent in PM instead of review as I'll probably ask the OC's creator for ideas on when they meet and what happens, etc.**

**Thank you!**

**~ Naheera**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: I do not own Pokemon, I only own Ami Sato and her mother. Finn White belongs to Tried and True.**

**Betaed by Charles the VII**

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything, Ami? Potions, clothes, food, and your medicine just in case of course -" my mother rambled.<p>

"Yes, Mom, I have everything. I even triple checked." I interrupted, and she nodded in approval.

"Alright, be careful. Call me in a few days okay?" She asked and I nodded before giving her a hug.

We separated and, after a quick wave, I headed out with my sights set on Sandgem Town. I was finally starting my Pokemon journey and I was going to Professor Rowan's lab to get my starter. Rowan had specifically picked out my starter after getting my approval. I was getting a chimchar, but this one was supposedly different from all the others.

I paused as I stepped into Route 201 and looked around, noting the tall grass that blocked my path. I sighed and walked towards the ledge and set my backpack on top before hoisting myself up. I grabbed my bag and continued on my way once more, climbing over more ledges to avoid the tall grass. Finally, I reached Sandgem Town and easily found the lab, as it was the first building that came into view besides the Pokemon Center.

I stepped up towards the automatic doors, which slid open and paused. _This is it, Ami. The next step you take is the beginning of your journey,_ I thought and took a deep breath before stepping into the lab. The whir of machines filled the large room and men and women in lab coats bustled around with clipboards and other things. Turning to face forward, I saw a man at the end of the room with white hair and a beard. He had a very stern expression, but his eyes were kind. I walked over and he held out his hand, which I shook.

"Hello Professor," I greeted and he smiled.

"Hello Ami. I have your Pokemon ready," He said, his voice deep and gruff.

He walked over to a small table and picked up the single poke-ball. He pressed the button and with a flash, the chimchar appeared. My eyebrows shot up. He was definitely different. Instead of the normal coloring, he was a completely black, save for a silver stomach, face, and hands and feet. The flame on his tail was also black with a little flicker of white here and there, and his eyes were a blood red. When he looked up at me, he squealed his name and leapt onto my shoulder with ease and began to rub his face against my cheek. I laughed and scratched the top of his head.

"He seems to really like you," Rowan mused and I nodded.

"Professor, how does he look like this? I know he isn't a shiny," I asked, continuing to scratch my new partner's head. Rowan sighed, gazing at the chimchar with a look of pity.

"The poor thing was used in an experiment by Team Galactic," he began, "They were trying to make a new type of pokemon, similar to a shiny. They called them grims, because most of the pokemon developed a darker look to them, like your new starter," I had stopped scratching my new friend, instead I listened intently to the pokemon professor.

"A few months ago, the police force finally got a tip on their hideout. They invaded and arrested a good portion of Team Galatic, but in all the commotion, most of the pokemon escaped into the wild. Chimchar was one of the few who didn't escape, and he was put into my care. I decided he would be a good partner for you because I knew you two had one thing in common." He didn't have to finish his sentence, I already knew what he meant. We'd both been severely traumatized.

"Alright," I said, accepting the explanation. Rowan motioned towards chimchar, who had climbed onto the top of my head and gazed around the lab curiously.

"Well, would you like to nickname him?" He asked and I eyed my new partner thoughtfully.

"What do you think about Hellfire?" I asked the chimchar and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Hellfire it is," I laughed. Rowan nodded before opening a drawer and pulling out what I had only seen in magazines. A pokedex. Rowan handed it to me and I simply stared, wide-eyed. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Ami, I'd like to request that you collect information on the pokemon of Sinnoh during your journey, as it would be a large help to my research," the professor explained and I nodded, sliding it into my jeans pocket.

Rowan then handed me five pokeballs which I put in my backpack. He handed me Hellfire's pokeball and I clipped it on my belt, allowing the chimp to perch on my shoulder. With a nod and directions to Jubilife City, my next destination, I left his research lab.

Stepping out into the mid-morning sun, I decided to explore the rest of Sandgem Town before leaving. I looked south of the lab and saw only residential houses. I noted that the grass soon faded into sand, so there must've been beach down there. I wandered past the lab and soon found the Pokemon Center with its signature red roof. I walked past the entrance to Route 202 and soon found the Poke Mart. I looked at my partner, who was still on my shoulder, looking around as well.

"Let's get some supplies before heading into the woods." I said and he nodded in approval. I stepped into the store, cool air washing over me from the air conditioning. I looked around in awe at the shelves stacked with goods and any supplies trainers would ever need. I stepped up to the counter and the woman smiled.

"Hello dearie, what can I get you?" She asked in a motherly voice.

"Umm... Some antidotes and paralyz heals, please," I said politely.

She nodded and bent to grab my items from under the counter. She handed me my supplies, which I put in my bag. I pulled out my money and handed her the correct amount. With a quick goodbye, I left the store.

With Hellfire on my shoulder, I gazed out at Route 202, noting how the trees began to thicken the farther you got in. I sighed before heading to the Pokemon Center.

"Let's get you healed up just in case, and let me clean up," I spoke and my chimp nodded.

When I stepped inside I realized that the place was practically empty. I went to the front counter and Hellfire hopped off, landing nimbly in front of Nurse Joy. She looked shocked at Hellfire's appearance, but smiled and after exchanging a few words, left with Hellfire and pointed the way to the bathrooms. I headed to the ladies room and stood in front of the sinks, taking out a brush. I ran it through my hair a few times before examining myself in the mirror.

My crimson hair cascaded not far past my shoulder in neat curls and my emerald eyes stood out against my tan skin. I nodded in approval at my appearance. I wasn't superficial, but I hadn't had time to brush my hair fully this morning and I didn't want it to get too tangled. I shoved my brush back into my bag and headed out, seeing Nurse Joy come back out of the back room with Hellfire. She told me he, thankfully, had a clean bill of health and was good to go. I held out my arm and he quickly climbed up to perch on my shoulder once more.

I gave Nurse Joy a wave before heading out once more, intent on getting to Jubilife City before dinner. I entered Route 202 and instantly became cautious. I didn't know what types of Pokemon were out there, and I didn't want to be taken by surprise.

About an hour and a half later, I was maybe half way through. I had come across some trainers wanting to battle earlier, and I had won my first Pokemon battle. Not long after that, I came across 3 more, which I also won. It was fun and Hellfire was obviously getting stronger. He had even learned ember. I learnt the hard way.

I grinned at my partner and scratched his head, causing him to murmur happily. Suddenly, I heard rustling straight in front of me, maybe 100 feet. A boy stepped out, shaking the leaves from his hair. He was tall, I was maybe up to his shoulders. The boy had wavy sandy blond hair and sea green eyes; he had on a brown leather jacket with a black undershirt, a pair of blue jeans, black gloves and a white one-strap backpack. When he saw me, his face lit up and he jogged over.

"Hey, umm... think you could help me? I'm kinda lost..." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Ami Sato, and this is my buddy Hellfire." I introduced and he raised an eyebrow at my chimchar.

"Interesting Pokemon you got there Ami. Anyway, I'm Finn White." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it before raising an eyebrow,

"How'd you get lost here, exactly?" I questioned and he gave me an embarrassed grin.

"I'm new to the region, actually. I'm from Unova." He said.

"Cool! I've always wanted to go to Unova," I exclaimed excitedly and he laughed.

"Well, shall we head out of here?" He said, giving me a mock-bow.

"We shall." I snickered.

He fell into step beside me and we continued on our way to Jubilife City. I glanced at Finn before grinning. I had made my first friend. Sweet.


End file.
